Dexter
'''Dexter '''is the main character and protagonist of Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his stupid sister Dee-Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The plots of this show mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. Background Dexter was first born in a hospital in Huber. His Dad was so happy to have him until he found out that he had a very large head. He was terrified and hoping that there was nothing wrong with him. The doctors studied this and they found out that the reason for this was because he was a genius. His Mom and Dad were very happy to hear this and were very proud of him. The doctor gave him glasses in honor of his genius. Then, his parents took him home. When they got home, his 3-year old sister Dee-Dee was there waiting for him. She was also happy to have him come home. Mom and Dad hoped they would be friends and play together. Dee-Dee saw Dexter's belly button and said "Ooh! What does this button do?" And she pressed it and it made Dexter cry. Dexter immediately got to building inventions and studying science and developed so quickly, but Dee-Dee kept on wrecking his inventions. This carried on until Dexter was 7 years old. Then, he found a secret place in his house that was empty and undiscovered. He decided to make this his secret laboratory and he would use it as a way to stay away from Dee-Dee. One day, Dee-Dee was playing in Dexter's Room while he was in his lab and then she saw the bookshelf that led to his lab. She was confused as to why it would be there, she pulled a book out and discovered Dexter's Lab. This was how she first found out about it. Ever since then, Dee-Dee has always been annoying him in his lab. When Dexter started going to school at Huber Elementary School, he was always the smartest kid there and the favorite of all his teachers. All of the teachers loved him and treated him like a friend. The other kids were jealous of him being so smart. This was all until a new kid came to the school when Dexter was going back to school again for a new year after summer break. The new kid was a kid named Mandark who became his rival. Mandark was smarter than him and the teachers all loved him more. Dexter showed Mandark his laboratory thinking it would mean that he's smarter than him, but then Mandark showed that he had a bigger better laboratory. Dexter thought that it was all over for him until Mandak fell in love with his sister Dee-Dee. Dexter had the idea to send Dee-Dee over to Mandark's Laboratory where she destroyed it just like she destroyed his laboratory all the time. After this, Dexter had officially become smarter and Mandark was always his eternally one-step-behind rival. When Dexter became a teenager and he grew up to get a job, Mandark had taken over the world and he made everyone work as their slaves. He gave a number to all of them and Dexter's was Number 12. Number 12 was terrified of Exectutive Mandark and Exectutive Mandark always abused him because he hated him the most. Dexter, back when he was a kid before this had happened, used a time machine to travel into the future to see this in the movie Ego Trip, when he saw himself like that. He convinced him to overthrow Mandark, so they went into the future and there they found Action Dexter, who was Dexter as an adult in the future. This was when Mandark had taken over the whole entire world. They also found Old Man Dexter, who was Dexter as an old man. The four of them teamed up to destroy Mandark and have Dexter take over the world. After this, all of the Dexter's returned to their normal times again. So in the end of Dexter' life, when he was an old man, he had taken over the universe and made it for good, and had made the amazing universe a wonderful place for mankind to live with his vast and unlimited knowledge technology and science. Appearance Dexter is a very short young boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother, a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. He speaks with Russian accent despite the rest of his family not having any accents. Personality Dexter is a smart boy he is one of the main characters of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and was one of Blossom`s crush. He then challenges the girls no sooner than meeting them, which ends in a tie because of Jack's interference. When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the school's library, Otto (from Time Squad) takes her back in time and shows her the boy genius's tragic past, which involves Mandark and Dexter's older sister Dee-Dee, who died saving Dexter from a laser fired by one of Mandark's robots. Dexter later comes to Blossom's rescue when Mandark kidnaps her. Dexter is an extremely intelligent boy a self described Boy Genius who has been creating fantastic inventions since he was a baby. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his sweet 11-year-old sister Dee-Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood and prank calls Rob Renzetti sent to Tartakovski while the two were at CalArts. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. In Rude Removal, his counterpart is very rude and highly disrespectful to his mother. Relationships *Dee-Dee: Dexter is normally in conflict with his sweet older sister, Dee-Dee, who always mysteriously gains access to his lab no matter what he does to try to keep her out. Dee-Dee eludes all manner of security and, once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying all of his creations and often by pushing the wrong buttons on an invention. This is often preceded by Dee-Dee asking "Oooooh, what does this button do?," without waiting for an answer. Despite her hyperactive personality, Dee-Dee sometimes makes more logical decisions than Dexter, or even gives him helpful advice. Despite being excessively irritated with Dee-Dee with her constant interference and her stupidity, Dexter still loves her and cares about her well being, and even saved her life numerous of times. *Mandark:''' Dexter has a big rivalry with Mandark. He hates him because he constantly tries to shut down or destroy Dexter's lab and prove that he is smarter than him. Although Mandark isn't as recurring of a conflict as Dee-Dee is, Mandark is even worse of an enemy than Dee-Dee is. They sometimes compete to see who's smarter and Dexter always wins, although sometimes they both get tied for instance in the episode where Monkey and Quackor were both fighting and Dexter and Mandark were going to turn them into class. He later grows out that obsession and focuses more onto Blossom whom the later finds increasingly annoying. *Monkey:' Dexter is always trying to make Monkey do something amazing but no matter what he does to him Monkey just stays as a normal old monkey, But whenever Dexter isn't looking, monkey changes into an amazing superhero and that power somehow is subliminal to all of Dexter's most observant and flawless of machines. *'His Dad:' He is his father, normally tends to show favoritism to Dee-Dee for her athletic prowess, but will occasionally side with Dexter when facing a challenge between the sexes. Dad is also depicted as unreasonably hostile towards Dexter when he interferes with a sports-related activity such as watching the biggest golf match of the year or breaking his bowling trophy. *'His Mom': She is his mother, appears to be fairly close to his mother, and appears to have inherited his intellect from her. He is sometimes embarrassed by her, such as when she kept causing a ruckus at a chess tournament in an effort to cheer him on and ended up getting him disqualified. *'Douglas E. Mordecai III': Douglas is Dexter's closest friend. He is a genius just like him, although Dexter is so much more smarter because Douglas doesn't have a secret laboratory at least not that we know of so Douglas is only a nerd while Dexter is more of a super genius. *'Koosy''': Koosy is always annoying Dexter. Dexter thinks Koosy is stupid and all of his little jokes and antics are stupid and make no sense. Dexter also promises to keep Koosy a secret from Dee-Dee's parents just like she keeps his laboratory a secret from them. *Major Glory: Dexter is a huge fanboy of Major Glory. He is seen watching his show, reading his comic books, playing with his toys, and loving everything that's related to him. Major Glory is Dexter's entertainment idol. Dexter has even met Major Glory in person on certain occasions such as the episodes Star Spangled Sidekicks and Figure Not Included. *Action Hank: Next to Major Glory, Action Hank is an iconic character that he is obsessed with and has a vast love for. Dexter loves watching Action Hank's show and wants to be just like him. He has met him in person in the episodes Action Pack, A Beard to be Feared and Decode of Honor and the two of them are good friends that know each other well. * Blossom: He seems to have an obsessive-like crush on Blossom, which repulses her because even though she had outright told both him and Mandark that she is in love with Brick and is currently dating him, he still chases after her. *Brick: Brick is Blossom's boyfriend and male counterpart. Despite Blossom already dating Brick, he always tries to win her over and to dump him/leave him for himself instead; which results in Dexter getting pummeled. *Berserk: Berserk is Blossom's dark mirror counterpart and best friend. She despises Dexter from the moment they met and vice-versa. She is always taunting him about Blossom and Brick are already engaged to married to and that there's nothing he could do about it. Relationships Dee-Dee (Sister) Blossom (Love Interest) Douglas (Best Friend) Olga (Friend) Mandark (Arch-Enemy/Love-Rival) Brick (Love-Rival/Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Gallery Dexter/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Crossover